The Tale of the Cuckoos
by Wanda Maxima
Summary: Emma Frost, an Omega-classed mutant Telepath has sought out Dr. Sinister, a secretive ally for the past three years, to create five clones that can help serve and protect Frost against her woeful and dangerous rival enemy, Jean Grey.


**Chapter One: The Birth of the Cuckoos**

Emma Frost, an Omega-classed Telepath was considered one of the most deadly women in all of New York, amongst thousands of different mutants. Being one of the many chosen embodiments of the Phoenix Force Avatar, Frost sought to gain more power. Her biggest threat and enemy, Jean Grey - another omega-classed Telekinetic and Telepath - was set out to kill Frost. But, Emma, being the fabulous, sneaky and manipulative being she is, had an insight from her ally, Dr. Sinister.

For years, Dr. Sinister and Emma Frost were considered secretive allies. The two had worked together on many scientific projects; usually Sinister would need information that had to be retained in the most unique ways - that's where Emma came in. Being a Telepath, Emma was able to grant access into any beings mind, at her disposal. Sinister valued the fact that Emma had no guilt in her conscience - not even the slightest glimmer of remorse or doubt.

In return, Emma had decided to seek out Sinister for nothing more but a favor. A favor that he had owed her, many years back, from a certain project named "Mutant Dialysis-X". Without hesitation, Sinister had agreed to whatever she needed. And with that, Emma Frost had ordered for a gift. Not any gift - a [i]certain[/i] type of a gift. A dangerous one at that. She had asked for five beings - clones, if you will. Five clones that were not only inhuman, but strong and powerful, in a united form. They were to serve her for when she was in her weakest state. And being the rival enemy of Jean Grey, Emma had anticipated that there was no better time than now to order Sinister to create these five clones. Not only would they serve her, but they would protect her too.

Sinister had travelled in the depths of his lair - a scientific enclave that he had created over the past couple years, when he first met Emma. The enclave being a hidden underground storage-space in the depths and underground of Manhattan, New York, Frost had no trouble arriving within a few minutes after she had called Sinister about her woeful request.

Sinister had accumulated enough DNA from Emma, as well as the required information of the biographical patterns of the Phoenix Force Avatar. This was all he needed. DNA from one of the strongest Telepath's in the world, and the biographical patterns of the absolute most strongest emblem that ever existed, in an infinite amount of universes - the Phoenix.

Frost waited impatiently at Sinister's side, as he punched furiously - and quite busily - into his multiple machines. But after a few minutes, Frost had heard a little cackle, and she had looked across the lair where she saw a light white and bright yellow beam shoot down from the generator that Sinister had developed. Along with the light, appeared five figures. Five female figures.

These female figures weren't any ordinary looking females. They were identical. All the same. Their hair, their eyes, body shape and frame, as well as their skin and face structure. Every absolute gene was copied in each of them; and this is what Emma Frost had exactly wanted: five clones, just for her.

"My creation," Emma had whispered softly, the words escaping her lips quite numbly. She had moved her hand at her side, afraid to proceed forward to the five girls.

"You mean my creation. Your idea," Sinister had corrected her, his cackle ceasing as he spoke.

She shook her head, still in a trance with the appearance of the five girls.

Once the light had diminished and dissipated within the air and had shone back into the generator above, which was attached to the ceiling, Emma took a careful and cautious step forward, her snow-white colored heel clanking against the ground lightly, which had filled the entire room with its noise.

In admiration, Emma smirked eyed the five girls, who stood perfectly still. Now that the light had dimmed, Emma saw their appearance for the first time, fully. They had short blonde hair to their shoulders, fair colored skin, and pink lips. They had light blue eyes, the color of the clearest salt water in the Atlantic Ocean, and their height stood at approximately 5"4.

"What are your names?" Emma had asked delicately, her voice parting at the end.

And without further ado, the five girls replied in unison, their light wavering voices blending together perfectly.

"We are the Stepford Cuckoos."


End file.
